Masquerade
by Diomond Sky
Summary: A fire leads to Gakuen Alice becoming aware of an Alice that has eluded detection her entire life.Persona is sent to retrieve her.What will happen when the Black Cat finds out about HIS possible new favorite.Will he save her or himself?Can he? oc
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. I've been doing some reading and realized I really need to edit this. Don't worry it wont take very long. I haven't been able to update recently because of an array of different reasons; school and my laptop finally dying after a pretty **(not really)** faithful three years being the most prominent. Anyway I'm just going to go through and edit some stuff I'm not completely satisfied with, probably nothing major so you don't have to go reading it again if you've already read it. **

**If anyone has any questions about certain words, like say ****Gakuen**** for instance, there's a little bit at the bottom of every chapter that should explain anything that comes up.**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Masquerade Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Forced

* * *

The once clear blue sky was blanketed by a thick cloud of smoke. The smoke rose from a house surrounded by fire trucks, police cruisers, and ambulances. Sirens were blaring, people were screaming, but the little girl heard nothing.

A ten year old girl sat on the front lawn across the street from the burning house, staring at her hands. Her eyes were wide and unbelieving, and her snow white hair and fair skinned face were covered in soot so thick you couldn't distinguish the pale hue of her hair and skin.

The girl clenched and unclenched her hands. Not noticing the people scrambling about trying to put out the fire that was now trying to spread to the adjacent houses. Not noticing when two police officers walked over to her and bent down to speak with her. Not noticing when one officer took her shoulders and tried to shake her from her trance.

"I think she's in shock." The officer said to his partner as they watched the girl open and close her fragile looking hands. "I don't doubt it. We've recovered four bodies from the flames and it has been confirmed to be her parents and siblings." The second officer replied, with sorrow and pity lacing his words.

Before the men could raise an arm to motion over a doctor to check on the girl, she looked up at the men as if just noticing they were there. They paused and observed her as she dropped her head down to her lap, more in shyness than shock.

They could see that she was calming down though because her eyes were slowly drooping to a calmer expression. She stood up on unsteady legs and the police officers thought to take their chance to question the girl.

They stopped, mouths open, because they realized the girls gaze was fixed on something over their shoulders. They turned to see a long, black limousine making its way smoothly past an ambulance and cruiser. They turned and strode over to the limo, momentarily forgetting the girl.

As they approached, a door opened to reveal a tall man dressed in mostly black clothing. He wore black boots and a long black coat that came down to his knees. There were four buckles on the front keeping the jacket closed. Black bangs fell over a simple white mask that hid the upper half of his face, only revealing his nose, mouth, and chin. He had numerous rings arranged on his fingers of all different colors and sizes, and a hoop ear ring on his left ear.

The man stepped out and conversed with the officers. The girl saw the masked man gesture in her general direction with a pale ring adorned hand. The officers nodded to each other, obviously coming to a decision. They spoke to the masked man once more and the man inclined his head towards them.

He made his way gracefully towards the girl. Her eyes narrowed at his approach. She didn't know why but she felt terribly exposed standing in the middle of the lawn with the man still walking to her. She looked for an escape to her sides, still confused as to why this man alarmed her. She had an incredible urge to run away, but it was too late. The man stood there in front of her.

* * *

He looked down at the girl. He had seen her look around for some sort of escape as he approached. He was slightly interested in the girl now. Not even his "favorite" student had realized him for what he was this quickly, and he was considered a boy genius.

He had told the police officers—_what_ _were their names? Oh yes, Will and Phil—_that he was a teacher for the government. This wasn't a lie, because he was. The part that was the lie was that their school was going to offer—_the_ _officers said her name was Tara—_Tara a spot at their school and take care of her. He was not 'offering' her a spot at the school because she's coming to the school whether she wants to or not. Also, there was a very high possibility that she would get hurt on a regular basis at the school, considering the 'class' the school principles were going to put her in. But her sleeping arrangements, food, and any other medical attention she might come to need would be taken care of. So it was true enough.

Tara was careful not to look at him, though he was sure that she was aware of every move he made. He let his eyes drift to the crumbling, flame engulfed houses across the street. The flames had spread two houses down on either side of the house. The corners of his lips tugged up into a small smile. He directed his gaze back to the girl and was slightly surprised, though he didn't show it, to see that the girl was looking straight at him.

She had very unusual eyes. They were a deep golden orange color, like the color of a backwards sunset; red in the middle fanning out to a thin yellow ring around the edge of the iris, every color orange imaginable in-between. He was quite used to unusual eye colors, though this was his first time seeing somebody with orange eyes. After all, his "favorite" student had crimson red eyes himself.

The girl was looking straight at him with her eyes like the sun, trying to look beyond the mask that was obstructing her view to his eyes. His smile smoothed as he looked down at the girl. She was glaring at him with the same distrust and fear as his most beloved student. _Her natural talents aren't just good they're phenomenal. Saying anything less than that would be an insult._

* * *

She glared at him. She glared at him harder then she glared at anyone. Not even her siblings. Remembering her brother and sister was beyond painful but it reminded her not to lose focus. That was difficult to do with this man around, he was just infuriating. _What's he smiling at?! Does he think there's something funny about people burning to death?! Why is he here?! What does he want?!_

"What do you want?" Tara said in a bone chilling tone. The man seemed unaffected as he scrutinized her. After a short pause he answered in a clear tenor voice. "I'm sure you know exactly what I want, but maybe you don't so I will explain." Tara's eyes widened a fraction then went back to her previous glare within a second. This would go unnoticed to most people but not to him. He was trained to see those sorts of things, but he still couldn't help but see the raw talent in her. _She can hide her emotions well too? This girl is very… interesting. Not a normal child at any rate._

"My name is Persona and I am a teacher at a school funded by the government, but this school is no ordinary school. It is a school for people with certain talents." He paused to take a breath. "Children go there to hone their abilities. These abilities are called Alice's, hence the name Alice Academy. The school would like to have you as a student because you, as I'm sure you're aware, have an Alice.

"You won't have to worry about food or clothing or a place to sleep, those are all provided by the school. Most students are taught from age three to eighteen, but there are occasionally those Alice's that go unnoticed by the school." Persona purposefully looked at her. Tara's eyes narrowed.

"Your saying I'd have to stay at this 'Alice Academy' until I'm a legal adult? And I suppose, since I've never actually seen an Alice, that you keep all of the students locked up inside to perfect their abilities and only let them out when your sure they're not a danger to anyone?"

_This little girl figured all of that out from that little bit of information? _He decided there was no point in trying to lie to her, she would see right through that. And if she refuses to come then he would just have to resort to force.

It's odd though, most children her age would have denied having an Alice, but she didn't. She must not want to bother since there's no way that she didn't have an Alice… because she did. "Yes you are expected to stay within the grounds until you have mastered your Alice."

This answer didn't surprise Tara. She knew there was no point in trying to lie. She had an Alice. They both knew it. The proof was all around them. She had started the fires and there was no point in denying it._ I started the fires that burned down my home and family. I destroyed the only place that even remotely resembled a home in my entire life. _This thought aggrieved Tara.

Tara replied to Persona, "That sounds like prison to me. If I went there I'd never get out." He too expected that sort of answer from her. She was right too. Chances are, if she went there she would have slim chances of leaving. She continued, "But that's not all, is it? There's something more to it. I'm all set for eight some-odd years… but what do you guys get?"

_Ah... So she's noticed that we want something in return. She understands how the world works: nothing's free. But it looks like I'm going to have to use force. Oh well, might as well tell her any way. It'll save time in the long run._

"You're expected to work for the school. There are certain students that have abilities that are," he paused here to look around at the fires that were now starting to be put out, "… more dangerous than others. These Alice's are useful to the school and those students that have them are classified as Dangerous Abilities Types. They do tasks for the school that help keep the school and its students safe."

"I understand." She said while fuming on the inside._ So? I'm just supposed to be some sort of super guard dog to them huh? Well, there's no way I'm going to Alice Academy._

"I'm sure you already know that I won't go willingly." She finished glaring at him full in the mask. "Yes, I've already considered the possibility however, you're coming whether you like it or not." Persona said taking a step nearer. Doing so made Tara notice the large gap there was between them. That was odd. He couldn't be worried about personal space considering just how far he was from her. _Maybe he didn't want to touch me?_

He took another step forward as he raised his arm. He went to grab her, but she side-stepped him at the last second, appalled that he was actually going to force her to go. Tara also wondered why he was wearing a glove. Had it been there before? _He probably has some sort of Alice. So I was right, he doesn't want to touch me. I should avoid touching him as well. Something tells me I don't want to find out his Alice from a personal experience._

Persona went at the girl again, and again she dodged. He wasn't trying to fight the girl. That would draw attention and he didn't want attention. Though, this girl was just packed with surprises. She was doing great at dodging him. From what he knew, the most athletic thing the girl did was run during P.E. But this little game of cat and mouse had to come to an end.

Tara knew she didn't have a chance against him. She was a ten year old girl and he was a grown saw as Persona's hand shot out quick as lightning toward her. It was so quick that she almost didn't notice when he hit her on the side of the neck. Almost.

It was nearly painless as the blackness invaded her vision. Her thoughts slowed as unconsciousness overtook her. Her petite body went limp and before she hit the ground she was caught by Persona.

He carried her in his arms to the limo. The police watched him curiously as he walked past. They obviously didn't notice his little scrap with her because they didn't try to stop him. He heard one whisper, "Poor thing, must've fainted." He scoffed. _They don't watch things properly._

He slipped into the limo, strapping Tara into the seat beside him. The glass that acted as a screen between him and the chauffeur slid down. He said two words,

"Alice Academy."

* * *

Gakuen = Japanese for Academy so Gakuen Alice would be Alice Academy. See?

* * *

**So? How was it! Did you like it? Well don't just sit there, Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Masqurade Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Caged

Darkness. She was floating. Her mind was moving slow. _Where am I? Where's the ground? Why can't I feel my body? _She began to search for her body and feeling came back to her fingers. The numb sensation soon spread throughout her body. She opened her eyes. More darkness.

All of the blackness was starting to trouble her. _I wonder if something is going to happen. _But just as soon as the thought crossed her mind, the blackness seemed to clear. The ground seemed to come up underneath her as gravity took hold over her again. Furniture materialized all around her; a couch, a recliner, and a side table beside the couch. Sitting on the couch were four people she thought she'd never see again.

_Am I dead? I must be._ Her parents and siblings sat on the couch. Smiling serenely and talking amongst them selves. Tara took a step forward. She couldn't believe it. They were acting as if nothing had ever happened. They turned their heads in her direction as she slowly made her way to where they sat.

She stopped at least a yard away, much the way Persona had with her. She was still weary to get near her family again. There faces still held the same placid expressions. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped before she could even form the words. Her older sister had caught fire.

All of their expressions turned to horror as one after another they burst into flames. Then the screaming began. Among the screams of pain and agony she heard a scream of fear. _Oh. I'm screaming too._

"Tara! Why?! Why do you cause us so much pain?!" her mother screamed as she fell to the floor rolling, trying to put out the flames. "I'm sorry! So sorry! I didn't mean to!" She tried to run to her mother but her fathers flaming body blocked her path. It was already too late for him. "Didn't mean to?! What does it matter if you meant it or not?! It's all your fault!" her brother screamed. "Yes, it's your fault Tara! You killed us! Just go away! Nobody wants you!" added her sister. And with that both of their bodies fell to the floor motionless.

Tara could not respond. Did somebody hate her so much that she would have to watch her family's death not once, but twice? Did somebody hate her so much to take away yet another family from her? _Do I deserve this? Of course I do, because it's all my fault. It's my fault. Because of me they're all dead, if they never took me in, if I was never born, if I had never lived… _"It's all my fault" she whispered. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!"

Tara sat up suddenly and gasped. All the blood rushed from her head and turned everything black. She leaned back down as she clutched her head, and found that she had been lying on a couch. She closed her eyes before she could really focus on her surroundings. _It was just a dream. Just a dream, but even so, it's still all my fault. _

* * *

Persona watched as the girl shot up, grabbed her head and leaned back down. Humor was evident in the eyes hidden behind the mask. The girl's antics were, dare he even think, humorous. He rarely met people who defied him, with the exception of his favorite student, of course.

Persona stood beside what looked like a boy. However, he was anything but a boy. His appearance was just the product of an unfortunate event. He was in fact the very person that keeps Persona chained to the school. A very slack way to describe his connection to Persona would be, his Boss.

He was known at the school to be the Elementary Branch Principle. He was in charge -_obviously- _of the Elementary Branch and all of its students and teachers. Not only that but he was the main overseer of the dangerous abilities class.

Persona had already informed him of the girl's destructive abilities. The boy Principal seemed to be greatly interested in the girl. _That's not very surprising. Our prize student is nearing the end of his rope anyway. It was only a matter of time before he got replaced. And look at our luck! We stumble upon something even better! What with her Alice and natural fighting and surviving abilities she's already a genius, but with the very _nature_ of her Alice. Actually… _

Persona was shaken from his musings when the boy beside him greeted the newly awaken girl. "Good evening Miss. Tara or I should say good morning, and welcome to Alice Academy." He said to the girl in a falsely sweet voice smiling widely as he did so. Persona tilted his head to the side as if the give the boy a look of disbelief for the triteness of his greeting, but of course the other two would never know due to his expression being covered by the simple white mask that adorned his face.

* * *

_Fake. That smile is so fake. _These were the first genius thoughts that came to Tara, closely followed by these. _Good morning? Yeah, waking up in a foreign place with a blinding headache, real nice. Real original too. Note the sarcasm! _

"Good morning? No one's ever said _that_ to me before." Tara said obviously in a bad mood, but who could really blame her. A corner of the Persona guy's mouth twitched. _Hmm. He was probably thinking the same thing. Good morning? Pfft._

_Why is that little boy talking to me anyway? It's almost as if he's in charge of that Persona guy. But that's weird, why would an adult man follow a child? Maybe it's just his Alice? _

Tara studied the boys face as anger and annoyance flashed across it, nearly unnoticeable but Tara caught the look and decided it probably wouldn't be a good idea to make him too angry. _I have a weird feeling about this guy._

"Miss. Tara you seem to be the forward type. Therefore I will not beat around the bush. You are now a student of Alice academy. You are not allowed to leave the grounds. Any attempts of escaping will be futile, and will be punished…severely. All of your food, clothing, and housing will be provided.

"This school has its own monetary system. Instead of yen, we use Rabbits. The number of rabbits you get will correspond with your star-ranking. Star-ranking is the evaluation system that the Academy uses to judge a student's schoolwork, Alice level and attitude. There are five rankings, which are indicated by the number of gold stars on a student's collar. You will be a Special star, so you will receive 300 rabbits each month.

"Your Alice, being more powerful and dangerous than the norm, will make you a Dangerous Abilities Type. Every Alice is categorized as one of four _shapes_, which specify how much of it can be used and how often. You don't seem any worse for wear, and what you did was quite powerful so you may be Intermittent. This means that your Alice can only be used for a short period at any time, but at a relatively high power level. Or you could be like Persona here, who has a Fifth shape that is so uncommon it's not even a category, but that will remain to be seen.

"You are powerful. We can't have you becoming a threat to the school so; we will put a couple of limiting devices on you. Just so you don't loose control again. They are worn as accessories and will _dampen_ the strength of your Alice. Some are also used as a form of punishment. Any wrongdoing or disobedience and an electric shock will be sent through your body. I hear it's quite painful, I wouldn't advise it." He finished casually.

_This guy, this entire school, is messed up._

Tara's face showed none of the discomfort or incredulity she was feeling inside. It was as blank as Persona's mask. _That mask, that's probably one of those limiters. That would also explain all of the jewelry. Hm. Special star? That is probably not a good thing. I really don't like being at the top of anything, I'd rather just lay low and be left alone. Yes, alone is better. Can't hurt anybody if your alone, can you? _

_This is frustrating! I feel like I'm missing information! He looked so smug when he said I was a Dangerous Ability type. Why? I don't like to be ignorant and uninformed! Damn! I won't have any freewill here, especially with those limiter things. It's not like I have much of a choice though. I can't just say, "Nope, I don't want the limiters. I don't feel like being caged in by you people, so y__ou can just shove it where the Sun don't shine." That probably wouldn't work._

_I'll find a way to get out. Even if it kills me._

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" she said in a very calm and cool voice. Betraying none of her thoughts or the silent vow she had just made. The boy smirked and replied bluntly in a matter-of-fact tone,"No, none. Persona? Will you please escort Miss. Tara to get her limiters? Oh! And have her registered too. Put her in Elementary Class B, I think that would be interesting to see."

Persona gave a short nod to the principal and gestured for Tara to follow as he turned and exited the room through big wooden double doors. She follows still covered from head to toe in soot. If anybody looked her in the face, her vividly orange eyes would stand out against the black soot that covered her. They were her most stunning feature. The pupil was not black, but a dark orange that could be mistaken for red. Then the irises were a bright orange and almost yellow at the edges. It looked like a sunset, and like the fire that she controls.

The shape of her eyes was not the normal big and round of a ten year old girl they were half lidded As if she were just about to fall asleep. And yet they were sharp at the same time, with a promise of intelligence hidden in their depths. She had a petite nose and pouty pink lips, and all of these features were carefully arranged on a heart shaped face. She was quite a beautiful child. Even if, at the moment, her expression was completely blank and she was dirty with soot as she followed the tall black clad man down numerous hallways only to stop in front of magnificently carved mahogany wood door.

He opened to door and gestured for her to enter. She did so. Behind the door was an assortment of accessories ranging from hats, masks, and gloves, all the way to earrings and necklaces. All were situated neatly on shelves and tables all around the room.

Persona led her to one of the tables with earrings. "Pick one; and we'll see how many you'll need. You may have to get more than one." She gave no impression that she heard the cold voice other than picking out a pair of small silver hoop earrings with a tiny bright orange stone on each of the hoops. It was small enough that she was sure it wouldn't get caught on anything were she to do any physical exercises.

He put them into the piercing gun and held it up to her ear. She felt the sting when it went through her lobe, but it didn't really hurt. He continued on to the other side. After both ears were pierced he held a strange looking device up to her. It looked like a remote to an RC car, but instead of an antenna it had two prongs sticking out of the top and a screen.

Persona explained what the device was without any prodding on her part. "This measures the potency of an Alice. I'll just put on limiters until your power level is at most forty percent. Two earrings are normally enough for even the worst case student, but they seem to have little to no effect on you. Come here, these are more powerful."

Persona led her to a shelf with mostly rings and some more earrings. "These are what the middle school students wear." She picked out three rings with very thin bands. They were silver and had what looked like Greek or Roman patterns engraved on them. He put all three on her right ring finger. Person held up the measuring thing again. "Hm. Only ninety five percent. That many would have knocked out any other elementary student and most middle school students. Pick out another pair of earrings and two more rings and well see what happens."

She picked two rings with very wide bands with engravings that looked similar to her other ones and he put one on her left pointer and middle finger. She then picked out two silver stud earrings, and told Persona to put them both on the left side. "You're still only at ninety percent. Well have to get some even stronger." He led her to yet another table.

It was near the back and on it were necklaces and bracelets. There were less rings and earrings then at the other tables. She had noticed that they were only looking at one side of the room. On the other side of the room were an assortment of masks and Tara thought she could see a tattoo needle set. _Must be the limiters that punish people._

She picked out four plain silver bangles and had Persona put them on her right wrist. She then picked out another silver bracelet that had a red stone in the middle and added it to the bangles on her right. She was about to have Persona measure her until she spotted a cool looking dragon bracelet on the other side of the table. She quickly put it on her left hand. It was a full length dragon that went all the way around her wrist and bit onto the circle clasp to keep itself on.

"Six high school level bracelets, five middle school level rings, along with two earrings, and two more elementary level earrings; yet you are still only down about forty percent. Come here." He led her to the back of the room. "These are reserved for the teachers. No student has ever had to use one." He stopped at a very small shelf. There were a few bracelets and a couple necklaces. Tara picked the only silver necklace they had. It was a simple chocker with a tear drop right in the middle, but where there would have been a stone there were only a couple of little prongs. As if it was missing a stone. Tara looked at it quizzically. "You put an Alice stone there. You can make your Alice into a stone and put it there."

_Alice stone? A stone made of Alice. I wonder…_ "Can that thing," she points towards the Alice measurer in Persona's hand, "can it tell if a stone is and Alice stone or not?" Persona's mouth frown's at this. He answers her still frowning. She could just imagine his eyebrows pulled together underneath the mask. "I'm quite sure it can. Why do you ask, pet?"

Normally Tara wouldn't ignore the "pet" comment, but this time she did just that. She had something more important on her mind. She reached into her ruined shirt and pulled out a long silver necklace with a large stone hanging off it. The stone looked black but if you held it up to the sun you would find that it was really a very dark red, almost purple. Like a dark plum color, but with a bit more red. "This was my mother's. I just want to know." Persona glanced at the necklace. "I've seen your file. Fuki Hato, your mother, was not an Alice."

Tara's face splits into a bitter smile. _Is this the best they could do? It's no wonder they never found me. There are a bunch of fools._ "Your files need some work." Persona was now at full attention. After all, how could a school with as much resources as they had, be wrong as she was insinuating. Though persona did know there was very little in her file, the little that was there had to be accurate.

"While it's true, Fuki Hato was not an Alice, I was asking about my mother wasn't I?" The smile slid off her face to be replaced by the emotionless mask once again, the mask that hid her pain and endless sadness. "I was adopted by the Fuki's. I'm surprised you didn't know that. What with having "read my files" and all." She finished in a condescending way. "I'll be more precise. I'm asking about my birth mother."

* * *

_This girl is way to smart for her own good. Not that I care much for her wellbeing, but she is quite interesting. I don't enjoy being shown up by brats though. _

He held the Alice measurer up to the stone. The reading surprised him. A flashing fifteen percent appeared on the screen. "It appears your mother was an Alice." Persona said rather nonchalantly for just being criticized by a pint sized ten year old girl. Tara nodded and slipped the stone back under her shirt. She handed the necklace she had chosen to Persona so he could put it on her. He measured her again and wasn't that surprised that it only went down by another ten percent. So she was at an even 50/50 right now. _The only thing I can think of that would be powerful enough for her would be that mask. She must have the fifth shape like me then. I'll be sure to tell the principal later._

Persona walked over to the only cabinet in the room, Tara followed close behind. He opened it to reveal two white jewelry mannequin heads, one empty and the other held an onyx black mask that was the exact opposite of Persona's own. "These masks, that one and the one I'm wearing, are the strongest limiters we have. They're a pair and are so powerful the maker could only make two."

Persona lifted it off its resting place and handed it to her. "You put that on yourself. Wear it at all times, unless told otherwise. You may take it of while sleeping and bathing." He watches as she puts it on then he measures her again. "Perfect." He announced as a solid thirty-eight flashes across the screen. "Follow me." He exited the room, holding the door open for her. He lead her down more halls and out through another door until they're outside.

Tara looked around wondering where all the people were. This was supposed to be a school right? Persona noticed her wandering gaze. "All of the students are still in class. You will be introduced to your class after you clean yourself and get dressed. So you should meet them before lunch. You will most likely be assigned a partner to show you around the grounds. You'll soon come understand the true nature of this school and its inhabitants, and there's no way out."

Tara glanced at Persona warily, though he probably didn't catch it since her face was now just as covered as his own. She wasn't going to forget the awfulness of the school any time soon. Especially with all the junk she had to wear now. She was also quite sure that they were only getting started.

They walked to a four story building. Above the door was a sign that said Elementary Division Residence. They entered and proceeded up the stairs. Persona led her all the way to the top floor into a hallway that had two doors, one on each side. The door to the right had a plaque on it that had in elegant script the name _Hyuuga Natsume_. With the words _Special Star_ right under it.

Persona ignored this door and stood in front of the opposing one. He put his hand into the long black coat he was wearing and pulled out two things: a key and a plaque that had the same elegant script as the one behind them. The words _Fuki Tara Special Star _were inscribed on it. He placed it on the door then stuck the key in and opened it. He stepped to the side to let Tara in. "Ill be back in twenty minutes to bring you to your class. Be ready." Then he left, dropping the key into her hand as he passed.

She watched as he walked down the hall and disappeared down the stairs. Tara turned and entered her new room.

_Apparently Special Star means five stars. This room is HUGE!!! _Tara looked around the room in awe for a couple of seconds before she snapped out of it and looked around for a closet.

There were four doors. The one she just came through, and to the left a pair of glass French doors leading to what she could see was a balcony. And two others that she figured were the bathroom and closet. She went to the closest one to her, which was on her right, and opened it to find a closet with two uniforms. A boy's elementary uniform, and a girls. Tara decided on the boy's, took it out, and proceeded to the bathroom to hop in the shower.

Ten minutes later she was clean, in her uniform, and drying her hair with a convenient little hair dryer that was mounted on the wall. Once she was done she figured she would look around. Exiting the bathroom while putting on her mask, Tara walked to the bedside tables and opened the drawers. Empty. She looked through the dressers and bookshelves, and they were empty as well.

She sat on the huge bed and waited for persona. She didn't have to wait long, because not two minutes later a knock came at the door. Tara slipped the key into her pocket ant stepped out the door. Persona turned silently and lead the way out of to building, towards another building that had a sign similar to the last one only this one only said Elementary Division and into said building. They walked pass many classrooms until he stopped next to a pair of double doors above which said:

Class B.

* * *

**OK!! I finally finished the second chapter! I'm so happy! And Thx to my two reviewers. I appriciate cha. :p One thing, Fuki means freedom, liberty, and independence. Buuuut... it can also mean returning no more, death, or rising no more. This will come into play next chapter... I think. Anyway, please review. Really. I NEED them. They're like those cookies from last chapter. Addicting I tell you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK! Chapter 3! I think I know where I'm going with this story now. I went back and read some old manga chapters and I think I'm just going to stick to the original plot since it's already so great, and sorta just add Tara into it. I don't see too many of fanfics like that, normally they have their own basic plotlines. I will put my own little twists in though! What I really want to know now is who I should pair Tara with. Personaly I'm leaning towards Ruka because Natsumikan is alredy a great couple. Natsume compiments mikan and vice versa. I think Ruka could compliment Tara, but I'm open to different options. For instace, Tsubasa-sempai. He's pretty cool. Oh! And Persona, great as he is, is NOT a candidate. I already have something in mind for him. So, yeah... Review!! Vote!! Whatever.**

* * *

Masquerade Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Warned

Persona motioned Tara to wait outside of the classroom. He entered the room. The class, that had previously been in all matter of disorder, stopped and stared at Persona before quickly and silently making there way back to their seats. They knew the moderating teacher of the Dangerous Abilities class when they saw him. Not to mention he was extremely scary looking with his black coat, numerous limiters, mask, and messy black hair.

Narumi, the homeroom teacher of class B –-_I'm surprised he's even here- _rushed over to him and asked him what brought him here. All the while sending glances in the direction of a black haired, red eyed boy in the back of the room, who was stiff in his seat and staring at Persona with barely masked hatred.

_Poor kitten is scared out of his wits. He's so easy to read, wears his emotions all over his face. Not like Tara. It seems I've already taken a liking to her. Obaka-chan (stupid boy) will be happy to know that he's been replaced. I wonder how he'll react to her. Principal was right, this will be interesting._

"You have yet another new student, Narumi. She's waiting outside." Persona said. Narumi's eyes widened. What kind of student would need to be escorted here by Persona of all people? "Surely they could have sent someone else to bring her here, instead of troubling you?" Persona smirked at this. He could tell exactly what Narumi was thinking. "She is a _special_ case." He replied putting emphasis on special.

Narumi's eyebrows knitted together as he motioned towards the door and exited the room to meet this _special_ student. Persona followed behind, aware of the eyes boring into the back of his head and the tension in the room.

* * *

_What the hell is Persona doing here? Another mission? No, that can't be. I just finished one and he wouldn't have come to the classroom just to give me a mission. _

"You have yet another new student, Narumi. She's waiting outside." _A new student? That doesn't mean Persona had to come. Something's up with this new student. Something's going on here and I don't like it. _Natsume listened as Narumi not-so-subtly asked why Persona was here. Persona smirked and answered, "She's a _special_ case." _Special. That can't be anything good. _Natsume glared at the back of Persona's head as he exited the room behind Narumi.

The whole class erupted into whispers once they left the room. His class mates were all wondering about the new girl and the scary looking teacher with all of the limiters. _Oh, if only they knew. _The blond haired boy that was sitting next to him, who happened to be his long time childhood friend Nogi Ruka, leaned over to whisper to Natsume. "What's Persona doing, bringing a new student himself?" Natsume's eyes narrowed as he stared at the door Persona and Narumi just left through. "I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." He said coolly, not wanting to unnecessarily upset his friend.

He turned his gaze to the girl sitting on the other side of him. She was gushing over the "new girl" to the boy in front of her. Her hair was in two pig tails and she was just as innocent as she looked. Tobita Yuu, the boy she was currently babbling to, was looking uncomfortable. Natsume thought he was likely thrown off by Persona, as the rest of the class was. "I wonder if she'll be my friend! I'll bet she's really pretty too! Ne, ne, Yuu-kun? What do you think? Do you think she's pretty?" _Typical. Completely oblivious._

"Ano, Mikan-chan. I haven't seen her yet, so I wouldn't know if she was pretty." Natsume was getting annoyed by Mikan's hyperness so he decided to put a stop to it, saving Yuu in the process. "Oi, little girl, your annoying. Urusai*." He could tell Mikan was about to explode at him, but she was interrupted as Narumi walked back into the room looking very pale and without his usual carefree smile.

* * *

Tara turned around so that her back was to the door. She looked back down the hallway she and Persona had just come down, committing the way from her room to the classroom to memory. The door behind her slid open and two people came out. One she knew was Persona the other she assumed was the Narumi person she could hear Persona talking to through the door.

She turned, her long snow white hair swaying behind her, and the eyes of the man called Narumi widened. _That mask!? On this little girl!? All of those limiters!? What is going on!? Just who is this girl!? This must be the Elementary Principals doing. Ugh! That man disgusts me._

Tara surveyed this new person standing in front of her. He had longish slightly wavy blond hair and purple eyes. He had two dots just below his left eye and wore an earring. Persona could see that Tara wasn't going to introduce herself anytime soon so he took it upon himself. "Narumi, this is Fuki Tara. Tara this is Narumi. He is your homeroom teacher." Persona stood beside Tara and faced Narumi. "She is a Special star and a member of the dangerous abilities class. Don't let her loose her temper. She tends to get destructive. She can tell you her Alice if she wishes." Persona bent down and pinned what looked like a star inside a circle, onto her shirt. He then turned and walked away, leaving Tara with Narumi.

"Well Tara-chan, let's introduce you to the class. Wait here, and I'll signal you to come in." Tara could see the way Narumi went white at Persona's warning so she decided to just nod. Narumi entered the classroom and informed the students of the new arrival. "You can come in now." Tara moved her hair to create a curtain between herself and the class as she slid the door open and entered.

She walked across the front of the room towards Narumi, to collective murmurings of "kawaii" and such. She then turned to face the class, and at least half of them gasped. Apparently they knew what the mask was.

"She has a mask!"

"Not even Natsume had a mask the first day!"

"Look at all the limiters!"

"She's scary!"

"What kind of Alice does she have!? It must be bad!"

"Now, now, settle down class." Narumi tried to calm the class and their comments. He didn't want to test Persona's warning, or the reason for all of those limiters. "This is Fuki Tara your new class mate. Natsume she's your new partner. I'll just leave you to get to know each other! Be nice! Ciao!" Narumi finished regaining his annoying cheerfulness -_After all, it's only a bunch of ten and eleven year olds. What harm could they possibly do?- _as he exited the classroom yet again. Shortly followed by the substitute, who gave a feeble, "Not another scary one!"

Tara surveyed the class. There were very few who were not whispering _-–more like shouting, I can hear them clear as day- _about or at her. One was a girl in the third row with short black hair who was quietly observing her, eyebrows slightly pulled together. The other two were a pair of boys sitting in the back row. One had blond hair and the one next to him had black hair. The black haired boy was glaring at her with fierce red eyes, while the blond boy was fearfully watching the black haired boy.

Two other people approached her. A girl, who seemed oblivious to the atmosphere of the rest of the class, was busy going on and on about Tara's "pretty flowing white hair" to the boy next to her. He held his hand out to Tara and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Tobita Yuu, class B's class representative." At this point the girl beside him chirped in with her name, which was Sakura Mikan, or something like that. Tara was attempting to ignore her, as she was rather annoying. _What a great first impression._

Instead she focused on Tobita. "Who is this _Natsume_ Narumi was talking about?" Tobita looked surprised at this, whether it was because of the question or merely the fact the she spoke she didn't know. "Oh! Uh, he's the one in the back," He said pointing, "The one with the black hair." Tara turned to look at him. He was the boy who was glaring at her. _Natsume. That's what was on that door across from me, which means he's a Special Star too._ She walked up to the isle to the back of the room. When she got to the back she looked at the blond boy sitting next to Natsume. He fidgeted and Natsume's glare intensified. Tara then turned and took a seat on the other side of the room. She had the whole opposite half of the back row to herself.

She leaned on the desk her head on her arms and closed her eyes (not that anybody could see). She turned her head away from the rest of the class creating a veil with her hair again. Tara remained that way the rest of the class period. All the while her classmates continued to talk about her and glance at her every now and then.

* * *

The bell rang and Tara didn't move as the students began filing out of the classroom. Once the number of people in the room dwindled down to a few, she lifted her head to find that it was just her, Natsume and the blond boy in the room. The pigtailed Mikan was being dragged out of the room by some sort of robot as she studied the two boys.

Natsume's face was blank as he coolly observed her, Ruka standing just behind him. "Oi, girl, what's your Alice?" Tara's eyes narrowed unnoticeably. "My name is not "girl", boy." she retorted. She watched as surprise and irritation flashed over his face. "Why should I tell you my Alice? What's in it for me?" Tara was being uncharacteristically greedy, but she really needed information and she hoped Natsume might have it. "I don't do negotiations." He said, a flame appearing in his hand threateningly. Tara hid her surprise, though it wasn't that hard with half her face covered. _I didn't make that flame. It must be his Alice. Another fire Alice huh? And were partners, this is surprising._

_He's trying to threaten me into telling him! How cute, too bad it's not going to work!_ Tara smiled then, though it was a twisted goading smile. "Oh? You're going to burn me if I don't tell you? Well then go ahead. I'm sorry to tell you, but an eleven year old boy just isn't threatening." Natsume was angry; she could tell however much he tried to hide it. It was his eyes, they were so open. The boy behind him looked nervous. Tara could feel a flame appear in her hair. _He really did it. I'm stunned. Well, I'll give him a show. I wonder just how much I can do with these limiters._

Tara didn't move at all as the flame grew in her hair. She could see the boys' expressions turn to panic. "Natsume! She's not going to put it out! Put it out, Natsume!" Natsume was panicking too. His face was twisted up from concentrating. "I know! I can't stop it!" The fire was all in her hair now. She smirked at them. Tara flexed her Alice and her entire body burst into flame. She wasn't burning though. Natsume seemed to notice this and stopped the blond boy from using the fire extinguisher on the girl.

"Ruka, stop. Look." He pointed and -_– his name is Ruka? - _Ruka noticed what Natsume had already noticed. Tara put out the flames. "My Alice is Fire. You showed me yours, so I showed you mine." They just stood there staring at her before Natsume turned around and left the room telling her to follow him. She did, wondering where he was going to lead her. Turns out he led her to their next class, which happened to be math.

Tara took her spot in the back as she had before, with her head on her arms. She peeked out between her arms to watch the class, though nobody could tell. The inhabitants of the room were still talking about her, but they quieted when the teacher strode in. He looked rather ticked off. Tara didn't know if this was because he was having a bad day or if it was just normal for him to be like that. She guessed it was normal.

He scanned the room and spotted Tara apparently asleep. He walked up the isle swinging his metal pointer thing menacingly, the comical frog on his shoulder bouncing up and down. He stopped in front of Tara and the whole class went deadly silent. Tara did not lift her head. "So you're the new student. I am Jinno-sensei, and I don't tolerate students sleeping in my class!" He finished of in a yell.

Tara slowly brought her head up to look at "Jinno-sensei" and was glad to see his fearful expression when he caught sight of the limiters she was wearing. She figured if most of her classes were going to be like this she might as well skip the rest. She didn't have the energy to deal with all of these people. Sleep from getting knocked out isn't very restful and adding a nightmare on top of that, it was easy to say that Tara was _very_ tired. She frowned at him because she was unable to glare due to the mask. He nearly took a step back, but composed himself at the last second. "Have you been assigned your star level yet, Miss?"

Tara tilted her head at his tone. It sounded like something bad was coming. Well it didn't really matter; she doubted he could do anything to her. "Yes I have. My name is Fuki Tara, for future reference." She said tiredly. He seemed to get even madder at her reply. "Oh? And what, Miss. Fuki, is your star level?" He sneered. The class all leaned in. They wanted to know the new girls level. Tara sat up then leaned back in her chair, revealing the star-in-the-circle pin that Persona had put on her earlier. "I'm a Special Star." She said anticipating the disbelief of the classroom that predictably came.

Jinno looked taken aback. He looked at Tara's pin in absolute astonishment. Even he, a teacher, could do nothing to a special star for sleeping during class. They were the geniuses of the school, almost like a whole different class of people. He pursed his lips with a sour expression on his face. Turning without another word he strolled back to the front of the room to begin the lesson, banging his metal pointer against the chalkboard to get the gaping students attention. The only one who didn't quickly turn their notice was the black haired boy, Natsume. They observed each other for a few seconds before both looking away at the same moment. Natsume turned to the boy sitting beside him and whispered something in his ear.

The blond boys blue gaze flickered over to Tara for an instant before returning to Natsume and nodding. Tara put her head back down as Natsume turned to the hyperactive pigtailed girl on the other side of him. She was able to catch the words this time.

"Don't go near Fuki Tara, Mikan, she's dangerous. You'll get hurt."

* * *

**"Urusai" literally means "noisy". It is frequently used to imply, in a not particularly polite way, that you should make the source of the noise stop. Basically "Be quiet." The blunt "Urusai!" is most common, meaning "Shut up!"**

**

* * *

******

Right. So? How is it? Oh, before I forget. I put a link on my profile. A picture of the dragon braclet Tara got in capter 2. And my Profile pic? That's kinda what I imagined Tara to look like. So go check it out! And dont forget to vote! I think I'm going to put a poll up actually. But still, Review your sugestions!!! I'll write faster if there are more reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! This is amazing! I've written _four_ chapters! That's amazing for me. I tend to procastinate or forget, whichever. Anyway... vote! Seriously vote. Review too! I don't really care if you just say Hi, flames are ok too. I've settled down in the world of fanfiction, I'm ready, I can take the heat!**

* * *

Masquerade Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Linked

* * *

_Dangerous, huh? _Tara thought as she walked aimlessly around the school after lunch. She had been the only one eating at the Special Star table as Natsume had opted to sit with the triple stars. She wasn't oblivious to what was being said about her either. No matter how uninterested she may have looked.

The rumors had started the moment she walked into the classroom, but with every hour they got more outrageous… and more accurate. Rumors that she had killed off her entire family in a fit of rage over her hair or something pointless of the like, had reached her unusually keen ears about halfway through lunch. At that point she, very suddenly, stood up and left the lunchroom all eyes turning to her exit in silence and fear.

Except for that boy. Natsume was perhaps the only person that wasn't afraid. He even looked slightly understanding, as if he could see how much all of this was really affecting her. Or could at least relate. She had no idea how she could tell what he was thinking so clearly. It was probably his eyes; they were so expressive, even if they did have an older much more mature look than any eleven year old should have.

Even so, he still thought she was dangerous and warned his friends against her. Tara guessed that was smart though. After all, those rumors were mostly true. Not only that but technically she _was_ classified as "dangerous". If anybody actually took the time to look up her file here, while she assumed most of it would be blank or incorrect –-_the incompetent fools_- it would in-fact label her as being a danger to the rest of the school. _She_ most definitely thought she was a danger to anybody around her. _I'll just stay away from everyone then. If there's no one around there'll be no one to hurt. It doesn't look like any one's going to come near me anyway. _

She quietly observed her surroundings, hands in the pockets of the shorts she was sure there would be problems about. Yet, there was not a word. Tara now understood the effectiveness of scare tactics, even if they weren't intentional. She knew she was somewhere between the Elementary section and the Middle school section, on the edge of the Northern forest. She couldn't believe how absolutely vast the Academy grounds were. She spotted a clearing on her left that had a small white gazebo.

She sat down under the shade of its roof letting the warm autumn breeze glide over her, closing her eyes and relaxing for the first time in what seemed like forever. She couldn't rest in the classroom. She was just too tense around other people. She chuckled to herself. Was there ever a time she was really comfortable around another person? Probably not. An orphanage was not a place to develop social skills, you would be much better off learning how to fight and defend yourself. So she did. She learned early on that there, you were on your own. Nobody was going to help you, and there was a very strict social class. Personally Tara thought it more resembled a food chain than anything else. Being at the bottom definitely wasn't good, so she rose through the ranks using whatever means available. Be it by force or manipulation she insured her own survival before anything else. She made sure not to make herself too noticeable though. Those who brought attention to themselves were normally targeted first. Eventually she was adopted by a very normal, average middle class family of four.

Which made her wonder how things worked here? There was a definite order what with the Stars, Alice types, and Alice shapes. She figured she was at the top somewhere. Being special star seemed to be some huge deal. Apparently there were less than ten in the entire school. This didn't sit well with Tara, she didn't like the spotlight. She much preferred to stay anonymous and out of the way. She had a feeling that wasn't going to happen here.

Tara's head swiveled in the direction she had just come from not ten minuets ago at the sound of approaching footsteps. A familiar figure dressed in all black came into the clearing and into the gazebo, stopping just in front of her. She stood up and looked at him inquiringly, tilting her head to the side to enhance the effect. "You seem to be able to get around fine on your own." He observed. She supposed he was right, as she had managed to get to all of her classes without trouble. While she may not know exactly where she was at the moment, she knew how to get back. She had an extraordinarily good memory. Most people that have encountered it would probably go as far as to say she had photographic memory.

She didn't reply. He didn't expect her to. He put one of his ring adorned fingers into his pockets and pulled out a folder full of papers. She accepted it from him when he offered it to her. Tara flipped it open and studied the contents. She quickly realized what it was. It was her own file with all of her information, though as she had predicted, there were many blank spots and uncertain question marks. The file also had her schedule and a map of the school which she figured wasn't there originally. _Persona must have put it there for me._ "The blanks need to be filled in and incorrect information, corrected." Persona informed her.

She nodded absentmindedly, occupied with her schedule for the week. "Uhuh. Hey, what are these Alice based classes? The ones every Saturday?" She looked up at Persona curiously. He looked down at her for a second before deciding to answer her question. Might as well, didn't have anything else to do at the moment. "At Alice Academy, classes based on Alice's are separated into five types where students explore their powers in there designated classes. These are joint classes, which means there is a mixture of elementary and middle school students.

"Most children are placed in the departments of Predisposition, Technology, and Active. Those who don't fit into those three are placed in Special. Accept in the case of Dangerous Ability Types. No matter what type they originally are, if their attitude and or Alice are considered "dangerous" by the school, they will be in that class." _This clears up why the Principal looked so smug when he said I was a Dangerous Type, at least partially anyway._ Tara looked down at her personal profile again. At the top in the space that said **Alice Type:** were the words Active and Dangerous. Next to that was, **Alice Shape: **Unique.

Tara sat down on a bench that was on the inner side of the gazebo and laid the folder and its contents spread across her knees. Persona sat down next to her crossing his legs and leaning back casually. This girl truly perplexed him. She seemed to be completely at ease sitting next to him. He only ever knew one other person able to relax in his presence, and he hadn't seen that person for about eleven almost twelve years. Her head swiveled up to look into his face.

"What is the classification for the other four types?" By other four she meant those that weren't Dangerous. Persona seemed to understand that as well and continued his explanation. "The first one is Active. Most people at this school are this type. The most common powers belong to this class, all of them are traditional Alices so it's the most normal class and everyone is very serious in learning to control their abilities.

"Next is the technology type. People with this type are generally able to make things or perform experiments involving unique reactions. The Invention Alice is a technology type. Most students there are involved in their individual work so it's a more quiet class, they go at their own pace. The second most common Alices are Predisposition types. The students in this class have strong predispositions at specific points in their bodies. Good examples are the Pheromone Alice and Speed Alice. Narumi has the Human Pheromone Alice. He's the moderating teacher of the Predisposition Types."

He paused to let Tara absorb the information. As much as she wanted to act like this was all no big deal, she couldn't pull it off. All of these people with special powers in one place was really overwhelming to a newcomer. She knew she would have to get used to it though. She would adapt and thrive here just like she has every other time in her life she was introduced to a new environment. She committed all of the information she just received to memory. During her time at the orphanage she realized information was a determining factor in most situations. And this whole _thing_ was a situation. She realized just then that in the course of one day, her entire life turned into a situation. _A problematic set of circumstances, yes, that would be my life at the moment._

She valued information greatly. Tara knew having information on someone or something could put her in a better position. She also knew that her own information in the hands of others could put her in a bad spot. Which is why she didn't plan on giving the Academy too much information, only the necessities. She nodded at Persona signaling him to continue.

"The students that don't fit into any of those three categories are part of the Special Ability type class. There are very few students in that class and the Alices are very scattered, most of them being unheard of. Most people see it as a class of leftovers but that's not always true. They do have a few useful Alices there, and some have a lot of potential."

Tara leaned back as he finished, closing her eyes, tilting her head back, and sighing. "Ne, Persona? Who's the moderating teacher for the Dangerous abilities?" She asked though she already had a pretty good idea. "I am." Was his short reply. "What's your Alice then?" She asked him tilting her head to look at him, true curiosity in her voice.

He scrutinized her for a moment, wondering what her reaction would be when he told her. Would she avoid and hate him in fear? He was used to it by now though, so it wouldn't really matter. He stood up and extended his hand out to her. "Come here I'll show you." She took his hand and followed him. She nearly gasped in realization. She was completely relaxed near him! Why? How? How could she have not realized that? For some strange reason, that even she could not fathom, she trusted him. Entirely subconsciously she came to trust him. But still _why? _He had done nothing to make her trust him. If anything he did everything to make her not trust him. _It's almost as if I trust him on instinct_.

Tara's string of frantic thoughts was cut of by Persona stopping at a rose bush around the edge of the clearing. He lifted his hand as if to cup the rose in his palm. He stopped briefly to turn his head making sure the girl, that oddly enough was still clutching his hand, was watching him. He touched the rose and activated his Alice. For a moment nothing happed, and then all at once the rose turned to ash all the way to the stem. The ashes gathered in his still cupped palm and he brought it down to Tara's level so she could see.

"The Mark of Death. That is my Alice." He tilted his hand over and let the ashes drift away on the warm autumn breeze. Tara's head turned to watch as it floated through the air. She didn't know how she felt. She knew she should be afraid of him now. But with the sudden epiphany she had moments before she couldn't bring herself to fear him. She trusted him, she didn't know why or even when but she did. It was something she couldn't explain, made even harder by the fact that she had never truly trusted anyone before. She decided she would trust her feelings this time. Logically she did need an ally, so she would let it be_. It's kind of_ _refreshing to tell the truth. I guess we are similar in a way. I've never been able to bond with other people, we just couldn't relate. Not even by family clicked with me like this. I think I might have finally found where I belong._

* * *

The white haired masked girl knew he was waiting for a reaction of some sort. Most likely he was expecting fear or disgust. She felt neither, so she continued to hold his hand like the ten year old she was. "I'm not afraid of you, nor does your Alice disgust me." She stated rather bluntly. He almost didn't believe her but he noticed that not once did her hand waver. She seemed to have come to a decision before he even showed her his Alice. Even now she just stared up at him, not pulling her hand away or trying to find escape. Since when did she become so comfortable? Was it when he gave her the Limiters? That wouldn't make sense, but then this girl _didn't _make any sense. Perhaps it was the map he slipped into her file to help her around? That had really been the only considerate thing he's done for her.

Persona did feel an odd connection to her nonetheless. He couldn't explain it. He had the most peculiar urge to protect her. Persona was not a man that protected others… but Tara… she was different. He thought it funny the way Narumi instantly assumed the roll as that Mikan girls' father. He wondered if this was what Narumi felt when he was with that girl. Perhaps he was reading too far into this, still there seemed to be some sort of bond linking the two masked Alices. There appeared a silent awareness between them- they would not look any farther into this development then needed. They both were content as it was.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, you'd better get to class before I have to get one of those Punishment limiters for you. Or maybe I'll just put an Obedience tattoo on you. You don't know about those do you?" And suddenly the atmosphere turned playful. This was something neither of them had ever experienced. With there more stoic personalities it was much more subdued than what might have been with others. In fact to any passer by it would seem to be a normal conversation. To them it was much, much more. "Oh! I thought that was a tattoo needle. No thank you, I think I'll just be off." She let go of his hand and waved, smiling. Making sure to pick up her file on the way out of the clearing. Persona twisted the rings on his hand, to get the ashes out from underneath, as he watched her run down the path back to the elementary building.

He walked down the path in the opposite direction only to find Narumi walking towards him. "Ah Persona I've been meaning to talk to you." Persona stopped but didn't turn towards the man. Narumi, taking the man in blacks silence as his queue to talk, continued. "That girl, Tara-chan. You aren't planning on using her the same way as Natsume, are you? She maybe as powerful as you have been hinting, but if these kids are pushed to hard they'll burn out." Persona continued walking as Narumi finished replying in a mysterious way that only Persona could pull off. "I don't intend to bring Tara any harm, and you don't have to worry about her "burning out" as you say. I'll make very sure of her health."

Persona continued on down the path to who-knows-where-Persona-goes. Narumi stood there until Persona was out of view before shaking himself and hurrying off to his class. That man was just too unsettling. He really couldn't stand to be around him. It was times like these when he really felt for the Dangerous students, to have a teacher like that, among other things. It wasn't until later he realized Persona addressed the girl by her name and not by a pet name. He would not know if that was a good thing or bad.

* * *

Tara arrived to her class perfectly on time. She assumed her seat at the back of the class as usual. She didn't lie down though, she wasn't tired anymore. Her little encounter with Persona was refreshing to her. It seemed to be exactly what she needed. She looked around the classroom idly watching as a boy floated past and a girl did an unusual dance on top of one of the desks.

Not too soon after Tara arrived Narumi-sensei entered the room. He went to the front of the room and pulled out a language book. _Looks like he's actually going to teach this time._ "Before I start I just wanted to tell you all:

First semester finals are next week."

* * *

**Oh my gosh. Conversations between those two are so hard. You can't even imagine... well maybe you could. I think I might be rushing some stuff. I might be draging on too though. I think I can finaly start getting into the plot now. I believe I've set up all I wanted too. The finals are the start of a major arc in the story. The one right after the Reo incident and the Hanahime arc. The one where... oh well you'll just have to see! I've got lots of plans for Masquerade. I might even start another story. A Naruto one this time. I've had an idea in my head for awhile now, so keep your heads up!**

**As in the words (or word) of Narumi,**

**Adieu!!**


End file.
